


интуиция

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: когда омокаге исчезает из рядов призрачного отряда — мачи благодарит небеса за то, что ей больше не придется видеть его отвратительную физиономию — лидер заявляет, что им нужен новый четвертый





	интуиция

Когда Омокаге исчезает из рядов Призрачного отряда — Мачи благодарит небеса за то, что ей больше не придется видеть его отвратительную физиономию — лидер заявляет, что им нужен новый _четвертый_. Заявляет весьма воодушевленно, в глазах у Куроро сверкают огни от свечи, а тон звучит так довольно, словно он действительно рад тому, что у них будет новый участник, а Омокаге — этот чертов Омокаге — и правда надоел ему, и лидер только рад распрощаться с ним. Впрочем последнее не столь удивительно, в конце концов... в конце концов... Это щекотливое "в конце концов" заставляет всю банду закашляться в попытке скрыть ехидную ухмылку, которая непременно появлялась при воспоминаниях об его уходе — с одной стороны очень тихом, но в то же время весьма громким, прозвучавшим, словно гром среди ясного неба. Он!.. уходит. Мачи кривится, вспоминая прошлого четвертого и утыкается носом в плечо Пакуноды, которая легонько посмеивается и гладит ее по голове. Разве тут могли возникать вопросы? Это же Омокаге, чье упоминание заставляло одного лишь Увогина хвататься за голову и кричать о том, что он не намерен терпеть этого умника в одной комнате с собой, а Финкса — пообещать себе, что он будет тщательно проверять всех претендентов на четвертый номер. Может, он не был так плох, если бы не был таким... странным, отчужденным, скрытным и неприятным.  
Как и все четвертые номера.  
Иногда Мачи кажется, что этот номер проклят — никто не задерживался там надолго. Кто-то погибал, и на его место приходили новые, кто-то покидал отряд по собственной воле или из-за иных обстоятельств, но никто, совершенно никто, не задерживался на этом месте надолго, настолько, чтобы банда и он сам привязались друг к другу или хотя бы почувствовали что-то помимо легкого недоверия. Вокруг шептались про то, что число четыре ассоциируется со смертью, и бывший номер Восемь (пусть ему икается у одного из Десяти Донов) постоянно жаловался, что это место вообще нужно устранить, потому что с ним не происходило ничего хорошего, а все, кто приходил на это место, были личностями весьма странными и подозрительными. Он вообще был жутким параноиком, этот восьмой, боялся четверки, как огня, и все свои шесть способность назвал с учетом этого — от первой до седьмой. Без четвертой. И не дай кто оставит четыре куска хлеба на столе!.. Восьмой был шумным, крикливым, слишком много опасался, но он был весьма неплохим парнем (заметка: не был, а есть, пусть ему икается!), и Мачи не может не признать, что скучает по нему. Такому даже простителен уход к мафии, тем более он отпраздновал это дело шумно и весело, почти извинившись за такое предательство. И имя у него такое было странное, что-то связанное с туманами...  
(а еще Мачи не может не признать то, что он был прав насчет четвертых номеров)  
Предыдущий до Омокаге четвертый продержался и того меньше, около двух месяцев, но оставить после себя слишком много плохих воспоминаний не успел. Он вообще мало чего после себя оставил, банально не хватило времени — был убит одним из Золдиков. И, даже не смотря на столь короткое знакомство, все считали, что он тоже был странным парнем.  
Это стало вроде местной традиции — подозревать всех четвертых в том, что они не от мира сего.  
В общем и целом, от новичков, чьи татуировки будет украшать четверка, ничего хорошего не ждали и даже не надеялись, что они будут нормальными и даже вольются в ряды отряда. На заявление лидера присутствующие отреагировали вяло и неохотно, не слишком радуясь перспективе знакомства с новым четвертым, который наверняка окажется тем еще чудаком. Да и вообще с новенькими отряду в последнее время не везло, единственным светом во тьме была Шизуку, но ей дали восьмой номер, а восьмерки не были прокляты. Четверка все еще поджидала того, кто был ее достоин, и Мачи совершенно не хотелось знать, кто же вступит на эту должность. Впрочем, кто угодно был лучше Омокаге, так считает Мачи...  
... до тех пор, пока Куроро не представляет им новичка, из-за чего у доброй половины отряда глаза на лоб лезут, а лицо Мачи начинает стремительно менять цвета, начиная от простой белизны, и заканчивая более экзотичными цветами, присущими в основном бабуинам и коралловым рыбкам.  
И дело даже не в том, что выглядит новый четвертый номер весьма и весьма экстравагантно, и не в том, что его взгляд жадно осматривает Шизуку и Пакуноду с явно недобрыми намерениями. Мачи чувствует, как холодок медленно пробегает по ее спине, когда _вспоминает_ — вспоминает, что прекрасно знает его, даже слишком хорошо для мимолетного знакомства, а его змеиная усмешка, обращенная в ее сторону, это только подтверждает. Он помнит, она помнит. Они оба слишком хорошо провели ту дивную ночь в одном далеком богатом городе, где и увиделись впервые, и Мачи хочется кричать и бить по полу кулаками, лишь бы не видеть это лицо. Когда-то давно бывший восьмой шутил о том, что четвертое место само по себе притягивает к себе странных личностей, и Мачи в это не слишком-то верила, искренне надеясь, что когда-нибудь эта безумная традиция прервется. Но банда продолжает прыгать по старым граблям, а четвертое место вновь уходит к тому, кто не вызывает в отряде никакого одобрения или намека на дружелюбный прием. Мачи хочется сгореть от стыда и спрятаться где-нибудь в уголке, но она стойко выдерживает это испытание. Лишь тяжело вздыхает и утыкается лицом в ладонь — это не утаивается от взгляда Пакуноды, стоящей рядом. Она наклоняется, и Мачи видит ее заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Что-то не так?  
Мачи хочется кричать, что все не так, потому что четвертый номер вновь переходит к какому-то полоумному маньяку, но, что немаловажно, слишком хорошо знакомому, чтобы оставить этот факт без внимания. Она тяжело вздыхает и вновь утыкается Паку носом в плечо, словно это могло успокоить ее, после чего бормочет, так, что слышит это только она:  
— Йоркшин. То казино. Я рассказывала тебе.  
Пакунода помнит слишком хорошо. Пакунода сопоставляет факты из рассказа и косится на новичка, критично осматривая его с ног до головы. Когда она начинает смеяться, Мачи зажмуривается и пытается не вслушиваться, мысленно надеясь, что это все очень глупая шутка, и сейчас лидер прогонит прочь этого нахального идиота, приведя нормального и адекватного номера четыре. Но Куроро громко объявляет его имя, после чего новичок сам начинает говорить, изредка отвечая на вялые реплики со стороны банды — из тех, кто пришел. И Мачи начинает жалеть о том, что она вообще сюда заявилась. Чувствуя легкое похлопывания по плечу, она поднимает взгляд и видит, что Паку улыбается — тепло и весело.  
Иначе она и не умеет.  
— Лучше знать ту проблему, которую нам предстоит решить, верно?  
Мачи растеряно кивает, не слишком-то в это веря.  
Через несколько минут, когда босс дает банде задания на следующие два месяца, она скрывается на заднем дворике их импровизированной базы. На улице сыро и морозно, и Мачи чувствует, как холод проникает под ее одежду и пронизывает до костей. Ежась, она опускает голову и громко вздыхает, очень жалея, что не может пойти внутрь — встречаться лицом к лицу с главной своей проблемой ей совершенно не хочется. Не то, что она опасается ехидных шуток со стороны банды — при должном внимании, даже Нобунага заметит, что она знакома с новеньким, но... Это было странно. Неправильно! Такие люди встречаются и забываются, не могло такого случиться, чтобы именно он заявился к ним в Призрачный отряд!.. Мачи хмурится, думая о том, где Куроро мог найти этого идиота. Такие случайности не случайны.  
Когда сзади маячит чей-то тягучий тяжелый нэн, она, даже не поворачиваясь, узнает его хозяина, но не подает виду до тех пор, пока чьи-то руки не хватают ее сзади, грубо залезая под одежду, скребя по коже ногтями. Его неприятное приторно сладкое дыхание раздается у нее над ухом, и Мачи грубо хватает нарушителя покоя за запястья, резко задирая голову и встречаясь с взглядом ярких янтарных глаз.  
— Грабли загребущие убрал.  
— А в прошлый раз ты не слишком-то и сопротивлялась, — наигранно грустно вздыхает нарушитель спокойствия и делает пару шагов назад. Он театрально взмахивает рукой и прикладывает ее к лицу, продолжая хитро смотреть на девушку.  
Вспыхнув, Мачи мгновенно краснеет и резко отворачивается, готовясь придушить этого придурка. Но стоит ей вновь встретиться с ним взглядом, она мгновенно остывает, думая о том, что Куроро не одобрит "уход" еще одного четвертого, тем более от руки одного из Пауков. Остальные, конечно, вряд ли будут против, но...  
— Отношения между членами банды запрещены. Заруби себе на носу.  
Никто не говорил, что это настоящее правило. Но формально оно продолжало соблюдаться, и за это Мачи была ужасно благодарна лидеру, иначе бы вся банда в скором времени... ладно, сейчас нужно думать не об этой проблеме, а о другой, более изощренной и извращенной одновременно, стоящей прямо перед ней. "Проблема" ехидно скалит зубы и наклоняет голову набок, словно читая ее мысли, в которых Мачи ругает сама себя за то, что переспала с этим ублюдком в ту ночь.  
— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты присоединишься к... нам, — Мачи вздыхает и проводит ладонью по лицу. — Это похоже на глупую шутку от судьбы. Знаешь, да? В мире столько людей, но из всех них к нам присоединился именно ты. Ты, Хисока. Словно ты специально заявился сюда, чтобы посыпать мне соли на рану.  
— Тебе настолько не понравилось тогда? — Мачи удерживает себя от того, чтобы не ударить его по лицу, пока Хисока продолжает ехидно скалиться и посмеиваться. Он проводит указательным пальцем по губам и задумчиво смотрит на девушку. — Всю ту ночь твоя татуировка была у меня перед глазами... Это заставило меня о многом задуматься...  
Внутри у Мачи все холодеет.  
— Только не говори, что ты...  
— _Мачи_ , — она вздрагивает, когда он произносит ее имя в этой своей неприятной манере, растягивая гласные. Хисока качает головой и внимательно смотрит на нее, и лишь легкая усмешка на губах выдает все его несерьезное отношение к этой ситуации. Он резко отворачивается. — Ты такая эгоистка! Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что я присоединился к вам только из-за тебя?  
Возможно, Куроро все же не будет против, если она...  
— Но я не отрицаю, что это могло стать одной из многих причин.  
Мачи фыркает и резко отворачивается, стараясь не выдать свои мысли усмешкой. Она не может не признать, что подобное внимание ей льстит — в самом деле, со временем общество крикливых ребят, вроде Финкса и Нобунаги, приедалось, хотелось чего-то нового. Ей не верится, что Хисока так легко вольется в ряды отряда, но он определенно будет тем пятном, которое разбавит старую устоявшуюся картину банды, которую не смогло изменить даже появление Шизуку. С одной стороны, это было хорошо. С другой — это пятно могло стать гораздо большей проблемой, чем казалось. Из их короткого знакомства Мачи ясно поняла то, что стоящий позади нее человек непредсказуем. Вряд ли даже Куроро сможет им управлять, и в этом была главная проблема.  
Обернувшись назад, она несколько удивляется, не увидев никого — Хисока бесшумно исчез, вероятно, вновь отправившись к остальным. Немного обрадовавшись такому одиночеству, Мачи громко выдыхает и проводит рукой по лбу, удивляясь собственной же реакции на все произошедшее. Возможно, ей все же стоит быть помягче. Не стоит верить глупым предрассудкам, твердящим, что все четвертые номера — странные и неправильные люди, не задерживающиеся в отряде надолго. Но что-то — наверное, интуиция — тихо шепчет ей о том, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. И даже собственная логика, раз за разом пытающаяся принять приход Хисоки в отряд не как нечто нехорошее, а как пополнение их банды кем-то действительно сильным, в отличие от предыдущих членов, чьи способности были слишком специфичны, не могла перекрыть этот нехороший холодок по коже.  
— Ма-а-ачи! — раздается окрик Шалнарка из убежища. — Если ты сейчас не придешь, то Увогин все выпьет! _Опять!_ Черт возьми, положи бутылку на место!  
Она подумает об этом позже. Но не сегодня.


End file.
